elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunbarrow Cove (Quest)
Overview Prerequisites: Purchase of The Thieves Den official plug-in Faction: None Quest giver: Note Reward: Dunbarrow Cove (location) with upgrades (see below) Background :Centuries ago, a great battle took place in Anvil Bay. In the battle, the legendary pirate Torradan ap Dugal, the captain of the infamous Black Flag, was defeated by the first Count of Anvil. Rumors have been circulating of a hidden underground cavern beneath Castle Anvil. If the rumors are to be believed, then the final resting place of Captain Dugal and his ship have been uncovered. I should investigate these rumors as soon as possible. Walkthrough Head to Castle Anvil. Behind and beneath the small isle it sits on, you'll find Smuggler's Cave. Head inside and into Dunbarrow Cove. Simply destroy every Red Sabre Skeleton in the cave and in the decks of the Black Flag. The skeletons are wielding plain steel cutlasses, superb steel cutlasses or masterforge steel cutlasses, depending on player level. Be sure to head into the Captain's Quarters and kill Cap'n Dugal. Once you've cleared out the cove, head back to the Anvil docks and speak to Dahlia Rackham at the Sea Tub Clarabella for upgrades the cove. Simply buy all the upgrades and your cove and the quest is complete. Upgrades Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: :Centuries ago, a great battle took place in Anvil Bay. In the battle, the legendary pirate Torradan ap Dugal, the captain of the infamous Black Flag, was defeated by the first Count of Anvil. Rumors have been circulating of a hidden underground cavern beneath Castle Anvil. If the rumors are to be believed, then the final resting place of Captain Dugal and his ship have been uncovered. I should investigate these rumors as soon as possible. Upon arriving to Smuggler's Cave: :It would appear that there is a cave that leads under Castle Anvil. The rumors indicate that Dunbarrow Cove may be located under the castle itself. I should head into the cave. Once you enter the Cove: :I've followed the rumors and found Dunbarrow Cove and the remains of the Black Flag. However, the caverns are overrun by the skeletons of the pirates who perished here. I'll have to put all of them to rest before I can begin to refit the cove. After killing all the Red Sabre Skeletons and Cap'n Dugal: :I've destroyed the last of the undead pirates and claimed Dunbarrow Cove as my own. The cavern and the hulk of the Black Flag are in terrible condition after hundreds of years underground. I should speak with Dahlia Rackham of the Clarabella. She will be able to assist me in hiring a crew to turn Dunbarrow Cove into a suitable base of operations. After hiring the smuggler (fence): :I've hired a smuggler named Khafiz to my crew. He will help me move any stolen goods that I may pick up on my travels. If he is to work on my crew, Khafiz insists on bringing his pet warthog, Bacon. I can find Khafiz and Bacon in the caverns of Dunbarrow Cove. After hiring the fletcher: :Dahlia has put me in contact with the famous black market fletcher Melliwin the Mongrel. Melliwin will be able to provide me with marksman supplies and training that I won't be able to find elsewhere. Melliwin has asked for a place to practice her craft. I will find her in the main cavern of Dunbarrow Cove, near the back wall. After upgrading the Captain's Quarters: :I've purchased an upgrade to my personal quarters on the Black Flag. I should be able to sleep more comfortably now. After hiring the security expert: :I've hired the famous housebreaker Tahm Blackwell to train my crew and I in the fine art of security. Tahm can provide me with specialty training and items that will make it possible for me to slip in and out of any place that I want to go. Tahm will wait near my personal cabin until I need him. After hiring the spymaster: :I've hired Kovan Kren onto my crew. Kovan is a former spymaster for one of the great houses of Morrowind. Although he will not say which house he worked for, his expertise in stealth will be invaluable. Kovan will be in the main cavern of Dunbarrow Cover, should I wish to speak with him. After hiring the supplier: :Dahlia has helped me convince Jak Silver to join my crew. Jak Silver can get all manner of items that are difficult to find in Cyrodiil. All he asks is that I never quesiotn him about his sources. I can find Jak in the lower decks of the Black Flag. After making all the above hirings and purchases: :I've completely upgraded Dunbarrow Cove and hired on a full crew. Once a week, the pirates who follow me will provide me with my share of their plunder. In order to send them out, I must speak with one of them to send them on a mission. They will return to Dunbarrow Cove in one week with my share of the loot. See also *Mod *The Thieves Den Category:Quests Category:Side quests